Come and Get It
by CatastrophicMeltdown
Summary: *USUK, RusPru* Alfred and Ivan return home to find their lovers in a very stimulating position. Cue smut. PWP.


**AN:**Request fic for ~CanadaisMINE on dA. They requested a smutty fic based on this pic: http:/browse . deviantart . com/ ?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=aph+whips+included#/d36xxn6 and I was only too happy to oblige. ;P

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Russia and America chuckled as they walked through the door.<p>

"And then the poor guy just slipped and fell! His legs were just waving in the air and I almost couldn't hold it all in! I had to leave and go laugh in the hallway."

A fresh round of giggles erupted as they removed their jackets and hung them in the hall closet. They made their way down the hall as Alfred said, "Go hang out in the living room while I look for Arthur. Oh, and Prussia texted me saying he might drop by today. Just letting you know."

Russia smiled and headed for the living room. "Thank you for letting me stay here, Alfred. I absolutely _detest_ staying in hotels."

America waved him off and headed toward the stairs, since the lack of the aroma of burnt food meant Arthur definitely wasn't in the kitchen. "I've told you before, Ivan: it's no trouble. You're a good friend. Besides, I wouldn't want you murdering some poor hotel employee just because you didn't want to stay there in the first place."

Ivan rolled his eyes and went into the living room, settling himself on the couch. He had just turned on the television and started flipping through channels when he heard a loud thump from upstairs. He looked toward the stairs.

"Alfred? Alfred, is everything alright?"

When he received no answer he got up and went to the stairs. He called again, and once again getting no answer he continued up the stairs. He checked each room once he reached the top, until the only ones left were the master and guest bedrooms at the end of the hallway. He decided to check the master first, but when he went inside the room he immediately stopped.

All his higher brain functions ground to a screeching halt.

Gilbert and Arthur were dressed completely in black. Gilbert was wearing a perfectly fitted tailcoat with indecently short shorts and thigh-highs held up by a garter belt. Arthur was in an equally well-fitted suit jacket, also with incredibly tight and short shorts, with his hands tied behind his back with red rope. Their stilettos made their legs go on for _ages. _The lead to the collar around Arthur's neck was held firmly in Prussia's hand.

He moved forward, intending to grab Gilbert and fuck him into the nearest stable surface, but stopped when he almost tripped over an overturned side table. He looked over and saw Alfred staring at the couple in front of them with a look of hunger on his face he was sure matched his own.

A loud moan made him whip back around. He felt himself get uncomfortably hard at the sight of their partners rutting against each other through their clothes, heads titled back slightly as they panted.

Arthur leaned forward, licking Gilbert's neck as the man wedged a leg between his and thrust against his erection. Arthur moaned obscenely, half-lidded eyes focused on Alfred. Next to him Alfred took a step forward, unconsciously licking his lips.

Gilbert looked directly into violet eyes. He smirked, and pulled Arthur even closer.

"You want it?" he taunted, pulling on Arthur's restraints and forcing him to arch backwards slightly. "Come and get it."

He gripped Arthur's hair and pulled him into a hard kiss, full of tongue and teeth and a battle for dominance. After a moment they separated just enough that they could see their tongues play against each other, lips glistening with a mix of each others saliva.

Ivan felt something drip into his mouth, and tasted copper. He quickly brought his scarf up to his nose, trying to stem the flow. Alfred didn't even bother, the blood running freely down his face along with the drool leaking from his mouth.

"Hmm, they seem unsure of their answer, don't they?" Gilbert asked, licking his lips and winking at Ivan.

Arthur pressed forward, molding himself to every curve of the Prussian's body. "No matter. I'm sure we can sufficiently entertain ourselves without them," he said, tilting his head for a kiss.

Alfred growled and darted forward, followed closely by Ivan. He grabbed Arthur and threw him onto the bed, crawling on top of him while Ivan pressed Gilbert into the desk. He yanked on silver hair, pulling his lover into a bruising kiss. His free hand ripped the shirt open, and he released his lips to mark the newly revealed skin with his teeth and tongue. Gilbert arched and shuddered as Ivan plundered every bit of skin he could reach, wrapping his legs around his waist and rubbing his still-confined erection against Ivan's abs.

His head lolled to the side, and he saw Alfred had unbuttoned and pushed aside Arthur's top, leaving it hanging from his arms due to the rope around his wrists. He licked and sucked his way down the blond's chest and abs, making sure to pay special attention to his nipples, sucking and nipping them until they were firm under his tongue. He pulled on the leash, making Arthur arch in the most delicious way.

Alfred reached the waist of his shorts at the same time as Ivan, and neither wasted any time in pulling them off. Ivan looked up at Gilbert, and saw he was slightly distracted by the sight in the bed. He smirked and went down on Gilbert, taking in his entire length. Gilbert bucked, threading a hand through Ivan's hair and spreading his legs further, focusing completely on the man on his knees before him.

Ivan ran his tongue over the vein on the underside of his cock, pulling off and blowing on the wet length before swallowing him again in a cycle that left Gilbert a moaning puddle of arousal on the desk. Ivan shifted him for a better angle, deep-throating him at the same time as he massaged his perineum. The dual sensation was too much for Gilbert, and he came with a scream as Ivan swallowed as much of his release as he could.

Alfred had Arthur's legs spread wide, making Arthur moan as he tongued his sensitive hole. Saliva dripped down his chin as he alternated between tongue-fucking Arthur and licking the pre-cum off of his dripping erection. Arthur, tired of his teasing, tightened his legs and shoved his head into his crotch. Alfred took the hint and swallowed his swollen cock, at the same time shoving two fingers into Arthur and hitting his prostate dead on. He arched off the bed and came, his legs tightening around Alfred as he swallowed everything Arthur had to offer.

Arthur collapsed back on the bed, careful not to lay too much on his bound hands. Alfred took deep breaths, slowly removing his clothes and trying to keep himself from fucking Arthur through the mattress that very moment.

"Mm, Alfred, are you going to untie me?"

He smirked and leaned over the smaller man, caging him with his body. "No. I like you better like that." He he licked, rubbed, and sucked every sensitive area he could, slowly coaxing back Arthur's arousal as he prepared him.

Ivan removed his clothes, not caring where he threw them. He pushed Gilbert back, laying him across the desk and moving on top of him. He gently kissed him as he ran a hand up his thigh, making the man shiver. He ghosted over the reawakening erection before moving between his legs. He smirked when his fingers slid in easily.

"Already prepared for me, Gilbert?"

Gilbert smirked and rolled his hips, pulling him in deeper. "You know me. Always – ah!" he cut off as Ivan rubbed his fingers against his sweet spot. " A-Always ready for you, love."

"Good."

He kissed Gilbert as he spread his legs and lined up with his entrance. At his nod he slowly slid in, feeling him shudder and moan deliciously underneath him. Once all the way in he immediately started moving, rocking back and forth with increasing speed as Gilbert wrapped his legs around him tightly.

Ivan changed his angle slightly, pulling up Gilbert's legs and ramming into his prostate. Gilbert gave a wordless cry and tightened around Ivan. Alfred and Arthur both looked over at the loud cry, and were more than a little turned on at the sight of Ivan fucking Gilbert into the desk.

Alfred smirked and nudged Arthur's hole with his dripping erection, whispering into Arthur's neck, "Watch them, love. I know it makes you hot."

He slid in, and Arthur moaned and bucked as Alfred immediately set a punishing pace, both keeping their eyes on the other pair. Ivan sped up, and Alfred matched his pace. He hitched up Arthur's legs, making the man see white as he thrust into his sweet spot.

Gilbert's head rolled to the side, and crimson met emerald green as Ivan gave a particularly hard thrust. The stimulation of being watched was too much combined, and he came with a scream all over their stomachs. One thrust later and Ivan was gone as well, filling his lover with his release. He pulled out with a slight pop, collapsing next to Gilbert and watching as his cum dripped out of his abused hole.

Alfred grabbed Arthur's cock, pre-cum lubricating his hand as he rubbed up and down in time with his thrusts. With a twist of his wrist Arthur came as well, his walls tightening almost painfully around Alfred as he arched and painted their abs with his cum. Two thrusts and Alfred came too, his scream muffled in Arthur's shoulder. They both collapsed back onto the bed, Alfred almost entirely on top of Arthur.

After a few minutes their breathing had calmed, and Arthur shifted, trying to get more comfortable. His shoulders immediately protested, halting any such ideas.

"Ugh. My arms, Alfred."

"Oh, sorry. Forgot."

He immediately untied Arthur, rubbing his wrists to make sure they were fine and taking his top the rest of the way off. He also undid the collar, placing it on the nightstand. Pulling Arthur close as they settled into the bed, he glanced over at the desk and noticed that the other couple had barely moved.

"Move it to the guest room, guys. That desk isn't as comfy as you think."

A pair of boxers hit him in face. He pulled them off, ignoring the giggles as he said, "Ew, guys. Keep your boxers to yourself."

Gilbert snorted. "Says the man who just watched us have sex while getting it on with his boyfriend."

Alfred chucked the boxers back at Ivan, who easily caught them. Pointing at the door, he said, "Guest room. Now."

Gilbert and Ivan huffed but got up, picking up their clothes and heading for the door. "Honestly, you'd think a guy would be more accommodating after helping provide some of the hottest sex he's had."

Alfred scoffed and said, "I'm stopping you from spending the night on that desk _or_ in a hotel room. That's more than enough thanks."

Ivan shoved Gilbert toward the door. "He makes a good point, Gilbert. Let's just go to the room."

Gilbert shrugged, but obeyed. "I need a shower first."

He smirked and winked over his shoulder at Ivan. "Care to help me clean up?"

Ivan picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. Still naked, he carried him out the room and headed for their bathroom. Gilbert smiled cheekily and waved as he was carried off.

Alfred snorted and buried his face into Arthur's shoulder. Slightly muffled, he said, "Do those two never stop? Shower sex _now_?"

It was silent for a few minutes, before the heard a tell-tale thump over the sound of the shower from the hall bath. Alfred eyed the door to their bathroom, thinking.

"Artie..."

"No."

Alfred ran a hand over Arthur's chest, making him shudder. "_No_, Alfred. I woke up early today."

"Morning, then?"

"...Maybe."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>Hope you enjoyed it. ;) Reviews make me very happy! :D


End file.
